El Don Juan de los siete mares
by YogurBaby
Summary: Tras una dura batalla, Jafar resulta bastante malherido y Sinbad le lleva a su cama para descansar. Pero la presencia de Jafar es demasiado atrayente para Sinbad, sobre todo teniendo aquellos tentadores labios desprotegidos a menos de un metro de él. One-shot SinJa.


**SINBAD POV:**

No recuerdo muy bien qué fue lo que sucedió para que Jafar terminase así, a pesar de que era un experto luchador, tenía heridas por casi toda la piel que estaba al descubierto, tuve que llevarle de vuelta al hotel y en su habitación curé sus heridas con algodones y algunos ungüentos. Traté de ayudarle también a ir al baño para limpiarse de toda la tierra y arena que había acumulada en su piel, pero se empeñó en que no quería que le viese de esa forma y entró al baño solo.

Cuando salió le llevé a mi habitación, era sabido por todos los que trabajaban aquí que mi habitación era la más lujosa de todo el hotel, incluyendo la cama, que tenía cantidad de sábanas y almohadones, además estaba segurísimo de que en aquella cama cabían más de 10 personas, así que no habría problemas para que ambos pudiéramos dormir allí.

\- Sin, no es necesario que me quede aquí, llévame a mi habitación.- Me pidió en un hilo de voz cuando le dejé en mi cama.

\- Estás muy malherido, y sé que en mi cama descansarás mejor.- Respondí sin estar dispuesto a dejarle cambiar mi opinión, por mucho que intentase hacerse el fuerte, en aquel momento Jafar era la personificación del cansancio y la fatiga.

Sin tener demasiadas ganas de discutir conmigo, asintió levemente con la cabeza y se quitó el turbante para dejarlo en la mesita anexa a la gran cama, me quedé de pie a su lado hasta que en menos de un minuto cayó dormido soltando un largo suspiro. En ese momento me fijé en que no recordaba haber visto nunca a Jafar sin su turbante puesto, ni tampoco con otra ropa que no fuera su túnica de todos los días, él nunca se dejaba ver delante de nadie con su ropa de cama o sin su turbante ya que para él todo aquello significaba perder su compostura delante de cualquiera, así que en realidad me sentía un privilegiado por aquello.

También me puse mi ropa de dormir y me tumbé en el otro extremo de la cama, podía escuchar su suave respiración desde donde estaba, la verdad, no pensé que la primera vez que tuviera a Jafar en mi cama realmente sería para dormir. Sin saber cómo, en unos segundos ya me encontraba tumbado a su lado mirándole mientras descansaba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Tanto su hermoso cabello como aquella piel que nunca dejaba ver a nadie, eran de un tono totalmente níveo y blanquecino únicamente alternado por aquellas pecas que se repartían irregularmente por su nariz, añadiendo el hecho que la túnica que llevaba era de color claro, hacía que pareciera estar hecho de porcelana.

No recuerdo cuánto tardé en dormirme, solo que desde que me tumbé a su lado hasta que me dormí no aparté la vista de él, por la mañana desperté antes que Jafar, ambos nos encontrábamos en exactamente la misma posición en la que estábamos cuando nos dormimos, aunque ahora su cara no reflejaba tanto cansancio como la noche anterior.

Tampoco recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió antes, solo que unos segundos más tarde me encontraba inclinado sobre él rozando sus labios con los míos en un intento de darle un beso sin despertarle, al verle tan dormido, tan relajado y tan... odio decirlo pero es la verdad, vulnerable, me fue imposible no hacer aquello. Solo estuve así unos segundos cortos deleitándome con el tacto suave de sus labios, eran muchísimo más agradables que los que cualquier mujer a la que hubiera besado antes. Inmediatamente después de separarme del beso salí de la cama y me vestí de nuevo con mi traje de siempre, mientras terminaba de cambiarme escuché un pequeño quejido desde mi habitación (Yo me encontraba en un pequeño vestidor anexo a mi dormitorio) y en cuanto terminé volví allí rápidamente, cuando entré Jafar estaba sentado en la cama desperezándose, al verme sonrió levemente indicándome que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

\- Buenos días, Sin.- Me saludó soltando un bostezo.

\- ¿Has descansado bien?- Pregunté acercándome a él, Jafar asintió con la cabeza.

\- Mucho, tenías razón cuando dijiste que aquí estaría mejor.- Explicó haciendo amago de coger su turbante de la mesita que había junto a la cama, antes de que lo hiciera lo aparté para que no pudiese hacerlo y me miró de manera dubitativa.

\- Estás mucho mejor sin él.- Dije simplemente, Jafar levantó ambas cejas extrañado pero asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- Está bien, no lo llevaré hoy.- Respondió levantándose.- Pero tengo que cambiarme ya, hoy tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.

 **FIN SINBAD POV.**

Y tras decir esto Jafar cogió su ropa y se marchó rápidamente al pequeño vestidor tocándose los labios con los dedos y sonrojándose hasta las orejas mientras trataba de mantener la calma y no derretirse allí mismo.

Ahora entendía por qué llamaban a Sinbad el Don Juan de los siete mares.

 **...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado ^-^ Lo siento si hay algún tipo de error con los personajes, aún no he terminado de ver Magi así que no se demasiado sobre Sinbad y Jafar. Por favor dejad review que no cuesta nada y ayudan mucho al escritor :3**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
